


Speak softly but carry a big dick (1k short)

by Heikitsune25



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Hidden Sex, Rough Sex, Stomach Deformation, Vanilla, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Link isn’t much for words. And Midna isn’t much for waiting for well anything. Luckily, they both work it out in the end. Sort of.Tags: shortstack, public sex, hidden sex, rough sex, stomach deformation, vanilla
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Speak softly but carry a big dick (1k short)

**Speak softly but carry a big dick (1k short)**

  
  
  
  
  
**Summary: Link isn’t much for words. And Midna isn’t much for waiting for well anything. Luckily, they both work it out in the end. Sort of.**  
  
  
  
 **Tags: shortstack, public sex, hidden sex, rough sex, stomach deformation, vanilla**

* * *

  
  


Speak softly but carry a big dick (1k short)

  
  
  
  
“So. Any comments hero?”  
  
Ashei raised her brow at the hero of twilight as his eye was doing and odd rapid twitching thing.   
  
“H-hmmm….” Link gave a studious nodded in response to the stoic woman's question. That he was half listening to.   
  
Temla's bar wasn't packed this cool winter night. Save the explorers of Hyrule talking about their plans to investigate the mountains past Zora’s river.   
  
Though Link is oddly stoic tonight. Well, more so the normal as he mostly responded in nods, and grunts to nearly all the questions they asked him. The reason for the young man's odd behavior is just shy of four feet tall and has his cock in her throat.   
  
'I am shocked the furball has lasted this long~.’ Midna thought with the hero's beefy member clogging her airway and her face hidden in his curly hairs of his groin. Under the table, the twilight princess is sucking on her lover’s cock. Her tongue sliding along the length as it filled her tight throat with it's big girthy size. Her lust overtaking her boredom as she grew tired of the planning talks and wanted some fun. And what better fun is there than giving her lover a blowjob while he tries to talk with a bunch of freedom fighters and his father figure. Sadly, Link wasn’t able to say no at the current moment.   
  
The devious imp threw her head up and down the massive cock with great ease and not a single sound escaping her lips. Her face slamming into Link’s waist with enough force to throw him off his chair with her hands on his thighs to keep them spread wide to give her room to work. Even with the massive thumping bulge in her neck, not once did she gag. Only letting spit flew from her lips and drool onto the cool wooden floor.   
  
“!” But Link almost did. Yet the only sign of him making any motion was his nails cracking the wood of the table. He praised the goddess no one noticed.   
  
“I see…” Rusl said as Midna gave a long slurp of her Hylian’s lover’s cock. Her head pulling back and letting the cock glisten in the candlelight of the tavern before diving back in. Her nose wiggling in the golden hairs of his crotch as his prick throbbed down her neck.   
  
“We should bring some supplies. Though potions are scares…” Shade mused over the list of tools on his paper. “Link. Do you know a good place to find potions?”   
  
Not a single drop of sweat left Link’s face as he turned and gave a short grunt and a nod. All the while Midna’s head bobbing was getting faster and faster as her hands went to creases his sack. Her hand massaging his sack to coax the vicious seed from the pouch and into her mouth.   
  
‘Damn. The big guy he’s really holding back.’ Midna thought as she popped the cock out her mouth. Pulling her lips back and leaving a small kiss at the tip as she resumed licking it.   
  
‘God it’s so big…’ The imp suppressed a lustful growl as she let the large burly cock rest on her face. Covered in spit, the light of the Traven gave made the almost the length of her arm, wrist-thick cock, look more imposing as it loomed over her. The thick musk of her shaggy hero’s shaft made her mind numb with lust. Her fingers diving in her moist cunt as she licked and kissed the cock above her.   
  
‘Hurry up. Finish these stupid talks. I need this beast in me already...’ Midna gave a light nip of her fangs one of Link’s pulsating veins.   
  
“!” The hero jumped out of his seat a little for the playful horny imps, love bite.   
  
“Ah, I see you are in agreement that we should move tomorrow.” Shade said as Link hid a growl of passion in the whitening of his knuckles. Midna getting impatient and deep throating his cock with a violent fever. His orgasm getting closer as the warriors talked amongst themselves.   
  
“So, we are all in agreement?” Ashe said just as Midna gave one last vigorous slam of her mouth down the Hylian’s’ cock to get her thick, heavy cum reward.   
  
“!” There was a loud crunch of the tabletop being broken as Link fired such a gooey discharge, that the force of it nearly pushed Midna off his shaft. But she eagerly and greedily swallowed Link’s utterly vicious, molasse thick cum in her gullet. Shockingly no one heard the sounds of her happily drinking his load or the sounds of her finger’s diving in and out of her coochie. Drenching the floor in a small puddle of her lust.   
  
“Link? Are you sure- “  
  
“I am fine.” The hero said as he stood suddenly. His face still stoic and clam with barely an ounce of emotion on his face. “I’ll meet you all in the morning before the sun rises.”   
  
The hero gave a polite bow before walking towards the tavern exit.   
  
“He is a man of little words.” Shade noted.   
  
“I prefer it.” Ashei said. “There are too many men that talk too much but do very little.”  
  
None of them seemed noticed Link walk out the door with a slight limp and he shadow seemingly lagging behind him a little with a lustful grin.   
  


-OOO-

  
  
Link pushed Midna against the wall in the alleyway by the bar, as his lips tore at hers in a ravaging kiss. Holding her tiny body up to his as she returned the kiss with equal fever. The hero’s pants long forgotten on the ground behind him as his cock stood tall in the evening. Jabbing the imp in the stomach as he pelted her tiny body with kisses and groped her massive soft rear.   
  
“That wasn’t cute…” Link growled as he started kissing down her body. Leaving dark purple marks on her neck as she traveled between her budding chest.   
  
“Aww is the little beast mad…” Midna cooed and shivered as Link’s hands gave a tight squeeze to her large round butt.   
  
“You talk as if you’re going to do something…mmm very bad….” Midna bit her lower lip as Link nipped at her neck.“Made something with that thing between your legs.”  
  
“So Wolfy…are you going to be a bad dog?” The imp trialed a taunting finger along the length of the raging cock poking at her stomach.   
  
Link didn’t answer the imp as he only picked her, hooking her legs under his arms, and bracing her head with his hands. His cock, throbbing against her stomach, glared up at her pussy. Midna could only get a moment to sweat in anticipation before Link dropped her on his cock.   
  
“Ooohhh yeah! Just like that!” The imp roared out in orgasmic bless as Link’s cock shot in her sex. Her belly deforming in the shape of his prick as he hammered his cock up into her. His hips a blur as slam fucked the tiny imp on his dick. His teeth bared as he snarled like a real beast in heat trying to breed its bitch.   
  
“F-Fuck! That’s it! Ruin this pussy!” Midna moaned in wild delight as Link though his hips into her with the same force he used to stop a boulder. Crashing his cock deep into her womb with a vengeance on how they nearly got caught a few moments ago. Using her tiny body like his personal fleshlight just how she likes it. Her face contorting in an insane vision of lust with her tongue flying out of her mouth as she dug her claws into Link’s hands. Feeling her orgasm about tear through her as Link’s dick flew up in hungry cunt like a bullet.   
  
“Hargh!!” Link and Midna both screamed at the top of their lungs as they both came. Link’s seed, a potent strong deluge of thick white, just forth with a long thick squirt in her cock crazed imp. One-shot alone rounded out Midna’s belly while the rest of the sticky liquid felt form her overstuffed cunt on to the ground like heavy soup. The imp herself went nearly limp in Link’s hands as she jerked from the electric jolts of her climax.   
  
“T-That’s a good boy…” Midna said listlessly as her pussy contracting and spraying her cum in the air in a long arch on the ground. Making a small rainbow in the air her Link pumped his hips into her. Dropping as much of his seed as he could, yet even when he gave one last week blast, Midna’s beautifully tight cunt kept it thundering with life.   
  
“Breed your bitch…” Midna moaned at her cum filled gut. Sighing in delight as she felt Link’s prick still throb with life.   
  
“You’re going to do that in the next meeting aren’t you?” Link panted roughly but still nuzzled his lover’s cheek affectionately.   
  
“Maybe….” Midna caressed his chin with her finger. Tracing her claw along his jawline. “Or you could fuck me until I pass out, so I don’t bother you.”  
  
“Oh!?” Link started thrusting again. 

* * *

**[Hentai foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/AkiraOkami94/profile) **   
  
**[Check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **   
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[and Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


End file.
